Priorities
by gnesd
Summary: GSR. SPOILERS THROUGH 7X18 EMPTY EYES. DO NOT READ IF YOU'VE NOT BEEN SPOILED!


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: SPOILERS UP TO 7X18 EMPTY EYES. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SPOILED!! This is a one-shot from Grissom's POV. Enjoy!!

* * *

We all have our priorities in life. I just never thought that having my work as my number one priority would ever change. But that seems to have moved down the line these past few months. When Sara and I started out I really had my doubts. Not because of her but because of me and my many, many quirks. I still don't understand why or how she has put up with me through the years, but she has and I'm the luckiest man alive for it.

I left on sabatical to clear my head and to try to regain my balance on life. It never occured to me that my being gone would intensify my feelings for Sara. During my second week away it was like someone flipped a switch. I knew that instant that I could never live without her. I made a vow to make her happiness my number one priority when I returned.

I started to write a letter at one point. I was getting ready to mail it when I decided that she had to hear the words from me, in person, no matter how difficult it may be for me to express it. The closer I was to returning the more I wished I had sent that letter.

* * *

When I returned and saw her walk past my office, I didn't want her to leave my sight. I _think_ she looked happy to see me. I _know _she looked even more beautiful than when I left, even though she was a little ripe from the dump. I had hoped my homecoming would be a smooth one considering how awkward our parting was. I thought it went well.

We ended up having a very much needed, very lengthy talk. And after our talk, we reaquainted ourselves with each other and our bed. She was laying with her head on my shoulder and her arm across my chest. I thought she had already drifted off when I heard her faintly say, "I really am glad you're back."

I kissed her head and responded, "Me too." I wanted to tell her I love her but decided that would have to wait for another day. Laying there, I realized I had never felt this much at peace before.

I let her shave my beard off the other night. There was no hesitation on my part when she asked me if I trusted her. I think she needed to hear it as much as I needed to say it out loud. I'm still afraid that she may not give me the same answer if I was to ask her if she trusted me. I don't blame her though. I wouldn't trust me either. All I can do now is try to prove that I have changed. And I don't really care if it takes the rest of my life to do so, as long as she's with me.

* * *

The last couple days have been rough, to say the least. We were at a crime scene where five young women were murdered. One of them ended up dying in Sara's arms. We didn't even know Cammie was in the house. She lunged for Sara from under the bed where she had been hiding from her attacker. I've never felt so helpless as the moment I heard Sara scream. Warrick and I both thought the worst, the suspect still being there. But when we got to the room where the scream came from we saw Sara with Cammie. Sara was trying to stop the bleeding and in the end was unsuccessful. I tried to stay as close as I could to her but she just shut down. Her wall went up instantly.

Everyone asked her if she was okay. I had no doubt that her answer would be a curt, "I'm fine." But she wasn't and we all knew it. If it had been anyone else I would have told them to go home and take some time off. I did, however, make the mistake of _suggesting _it when we were alone in the room.

She wouldn't look me in the eye. I put my hand on her face to try to get her to look at me. "Hey. Why don't you take the evidence back to the lab? You're not suppose to be on tonight anyway."

She shook her head, finally looking me in the eye, and I knew what was coming. "I'm **fine **Griss. Don't worry about me. I just need to keep working." She pulled my hand down from her face with a cold look. "Besides, I thought rule number one was no touching each other at work." With that, she left the room. Leaving me speechless.

So, I assigned her and Nick to another case. Knowing that Nick would look out for her. She wasn't happy with me for taking her off of our case but I hoped she would get over it. So they went to the next crime scene. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life. The victim was a male who had been in an altercation with another man. He was in pretty bad shape and was being loaded onto a stretcher just as Nick and Sara had arrived. I don't really know what possessed Sara to get into the ambulance with him. I found out later from Nick that he tried to tell not to. But we all know Sara. I think at that time she was needing to save someone. A need that came from not being able to save Cammie.

* * *

I haven't seen Sara since our little clash. In fact, that's where I'm headed to now. Catherine's been talking to me and walking with me as I try to find her. I don't think she realizes that I haven't heard a single word she's said.

Then I stop abrubtly in the doorway of the break room. I barely notice Catherine has stopped her yakking. Sara is standing in front of the television watching the news covering Cammie's murder. I can sense that she's finally ready for me to be there for her. I pick up the remote and turn the tv off. When she turns around I can see her losing her battle with herself. I take her into my arms and hold her. I feel the tears well up in my own eyes and I hold her even tighter, placing small kisses in her hair.

Then I remember that Catherine is still there and I can honestly say that I don't care. Sara is all that matters. I pulled back enough to look Sara in the eyes. I do my best to brush her tears away and then I kiss her tenderly and tell her, "Let's go home."

She nods and we put an arm around each other and walk out of the lab. I think for the first time in Catherine's life she is speechless. If I weren't so worried about Sara right now I might have even smiled at that. We see the heads turning and know the gossip will start as soon as we leave, but it doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
